A nova joia
by jubs-chan
Summary: Essa fic conta a historia de Inuyasha e Kagome, na busca de uma nova joia. essa nova joia será a soluçao para seus novos problemas. gente sorry com o resumo.... nao sou boa em resumir...
1. Chapter 1

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo 1

Um dia tranqüilo e ensolarado se iniciava na era Feudal e InuYasha já estava impaciente esperando, em cima de uma arvore, Kagome voltar de sua era:

InuYasha – feh, pq aquela humana idiota tem que demorar tanto!! Kagome volta logo!!

Miroku – ora InuYasha, falando sozinho!

InuYasha – monge, vc tava aqui?? " fiquei pensando tanto na Kagome que nem percebi que tinha alguém por perto, olha o que vc faz comigo Kagome!!"

Miroku – nossa o grande InuYasha não percebeu eu me aproximando??

InuYasha – cala a boca Miroku!

Miroku – ta, ta bom, não vim aqui pra brigar com vc, só vim dar o recado que a Sango pediu...

InuYasha – e o que é?

Miroku – é pra vc ir buscar agora mesmo a senhorita Kagome, Sango está com receio que algo acontece já que ela nunca demorou tanto.

InuYasha – feh, quem a Sango pensa quem é pra mandar em mim?? Pois diga a ela que não vou buscar a Kagome coisa nenhuma, aquela humana tem pernas pra voltar sozinha. " como eu sou idiota a desculpa perfeita pra ir buscar ela e eu falo isso, mas agora já é tarde de mais!!"

Miroku – ai InuYasha, não sei pq a Kagome ainda gosta de vc!

InuYasha – cala a boca Miroku. (quando terminou de dizer isso deu um salto da árvore e se escondeu no meio da floresta).

Na era atual

Kagome – mãe!! Onde ta o ramen? Vou leva pra InuYasha, ele adora isso!!

Mãe de Kagome – ta na segunda prateleira do armário do meio!

Kagome – ai achei, brigada mãe! Pronto agora a mochila ta pronta, tenho que voltar logo fiquei mais tempo do que pensava por causa das provas!! Tchau mãe to indo!!

Mãe de Kagome – tchau filha, se cuida!!

Kagome – pode deixar!!

Kagome pulou no poço e saiu na era feudal, foi para a aldeia e lá encontrou Sango, Miroku e Shippou, mas InuYasha não estava á e foi avisada por Miroku que ele tinha se enfiado na floresta, ela resolveu deixa-lo lá, mas com o cair da noite e ele não voltava ela resolveu ir atrás dele.

Ela andou por cerca de meia hora ate avistar seu amado, mas ele não estava só, Kikyo estava com ele (ai como eu odeio ela, sorry por quem gosta dela), ela resolveu não fazer barulho queria saber o que eles estavam conversando e decidiu ficar escondida ouvindo a conversa deles:

Kikyo – InuYasha quando vc vai largar daquela menininha e voltar pra mim?

InuYasha – Kikyo, eu já não sei se quero mais ficar com vc!!

Kagome - " quer dizer que ele me ama??"

Kikyo – como assim InuYasha? Vc vai me abandonar agora?

InuYasha – Kikyo entenda, eu já não gosto mais de vc como antes...

Kikyo – todo por causa dela não é? Por causa daquela Kagome!!

InuYasha – Kikyo, por favor não torne as coisa mais difíceis.

Kikyo – InuYasha, vc deve a sua vida a mim, eu morri por vc!!

Kagome- " morreu pq quis, não confiava nele e ainda por cima lacro ele!!"

InuYasha – mas Kikyo, mas não podemos ficar presos ao passado!!

Kagome - " isso msm InuYasha"

Kikyo – não quero saber, vc é meu e só meu!! E eu não ti libero do seu destino!! E eu sou o seu destino!! Não aquela menininha!!

InuYasha – mas Kikyo...

Kikyo – sem mais InuYasha, não está liberado e pronto!!

Kagome - "sua egoísta!!"

InuYasha – oq vc qr d mim Kikyo?

Kikyo – vc e a jóia!!

InuYasha – eu ate posso dar um jeito, mas a jóia é da Kagome!!

Kikyo – ela é minha, eu era a sacerdotisa dela!!

InuYasha – mas agora ela é da Kagome, não tem como eu pegar ela!! Antes ela me mandar sentar!!

Kagome - " e vc ta morta, não pode cuidar dela!!"

Kikyo – claro q tem, é só vc fingir estar apaixonado por ela, namorar ela e pegar quando estiver perto dela!!

InuYasha – mas eu estou apaixonado por ela e não faria isso nunca!! Te acompanhar eu ate faria já q te devo a minha vida, mas trair a Kagome nunca!!

Kikyo – idiota!! Vc tem q estar apaixonado por mim, não por ela!! Se não como vamos ficar juntos?

InuYasha – ficando, faço a sua vontade, vc fica feliz , magôo a Kagome e sofro pela a eternidade por abandonar meu amor e por estar ao teu lado"ao lado de uam morta viva!!"

Kikyo – InuYasha eu não quero saber vc tem q estar comigo!! Quando a jóia estiver completa vc vai traze-la para mim e ficara ao meu lado, se não eu mato aquela menina esta entendendo? Eu mato ela!!

InuYasha – vc não se atreveria!!

Kikyo – não duvide de mim!!

Kagome - " ai InuYasha como vc é burro!! Ela não pode me matar se não ela esta matando a ela própria, se minhas almas saírem do meu corpo pra irem pro céu a dela tbm vai!! A vovó Kaede já me explicou isso!!"

InuYasha – esta bem Kikyo, eu faço o que vc quiser!!

Kikyo – ótimo, vc vai ficar mais próximo a ela, vai fazer ela ficar louca de amores por vc e confiar plenamente em vc e ela te dará a jóia por livre e espontânea decisão, e quando ela te der a joia vc vira ate mim e ficaremos juntos pela a eternidade!!

InuYasha – esta bem Kikyo!!

Kikyo – agora me de um beijo!!

InuYasha se aproxima dela para beija-la mas enojado, enojado dela e enojado de si próprio por um dia já ter amado aquela mulher, mas tinha q fazer aquilo se quisesse salvar a vida de Kagome! Enquanto a beijava pensava em Kagome, seus lábios não seriam frios q nem os de Kikyo, não seriam ásperos q nem os de Kikyo, seu beijo seria terno, delicado, suave, avassalador e quente!! Kagome assistia perplexa a cena, como ele podia beija Kikyo sendo que dizia q não a amava, ela não podia aceitar aquilo, ela não compreendia q era para o seu próprio bem:

Kagome - "InuYasha não vou te perdoar!! Vc não me ama como diz!! Eu já cansei de sofrer por vc !! Não quero mais!! Pode ficar com a Kikyo!! Assim que acabar de juntar a jóia de quatro almas eu vou voltar para a minha era e nunca mais vou te ver!! JURO!! Mas a jóia vai comigo, nunca vou dá-la para a Kikyo!! A partir de hoje InuYasha vc morreu para mim !! Vou amar outra pessoa, juro!! Vou dar uma chance pro Houjo!! Ele é um bom rapaz e me ama de verdade!! Já chega de vc!! Que vc vá para o inferno com ela!!"

Kagome se levantou e voltou para a aldeia. Nisso InuYasha para de beijar Kikyo e diz a ela que deve voltar a aldeia se não poderiam desconfiar.

Kikyo – esta bem, vá e faça tudo q combinamos!!

InuYasha – esta bem! " nunca q eu vou fazer isso, deve haver algum modo de reverter essa situação e eu vou achar uma solução!".

Ele foi se distanciando e se aproximando da aldeia, quando estava próximo sentiu a cheiro de Kagome e foi correndo encontra-la:

InuYasha – Kagome vc voltou!!

Kagome – não InuYasha é só uma ilusão, eu ainda to na minha era!! Claro q eu já voltei!!

InuYasha – feh!!

Kagome – durma logo q amanha temos q ir procurar os fragmentos!!

InuYasha – ora pq esta tão preocupada??

Kagome – não é pra isso q eu estou aqui? Pra procurar os fragmentos!! É pra isso q eu sirvo!!

InuYasha – claro q não!!"vc ta aqui pq eu quero q esteja aqui, eu te amo".

Kagome – a então pra q eu estou aqui?

InuYasha – pra... Pra... Pra me trazer ramen!!

Kagome - "eu não acredito q ele me disse isso, não podia dizer pq queria q eu estivesse aqui?? Pronto já esta mais do q decidido, adeus InuYasha!!".

Kagome – ai tudo bem!

InuYasha - " como assim tudo bem? Ela não ta brava? Pensei q ia brigar comigo por dizer isso!!".

Kagome – vai come logo, q assim eu poso dormir ai a gente procura logo os fragmentos e eu posso voltar logo pra minha era!

InuYasha – pq vc quer tanto voltar?? Antes vc fica semanas sem querer voltar!!

Kagome – mas agora eu quero voltar tenho pq voltar, tenho coisas pra fazer, pessoas com qm sair!! Eu tenho uma vida lá, tenho raízes!!

InuYasha – mas eu pensei q vc tinha coisas importantes aqui...

Kagome – qm te disse isso? O que me prende aqui é a jóia e nada mais...(nossa essa doeu)

InuYasha – e oq te prende lá?

Kagome – tudo e mais um pouco!! Ora InuYasha para de me amolar!! Vc tem oq te prenda aqui e eu tenho oq me prende lá!

InuYasha – não eu não tenho oq me prende aqui, só oq me prende ...

Kagome – oq?

InuYasha - ...

Kagome – a Kikyo não? Então, vc tem aqui e eu tenho lá!

InuYasha – não a Kikyo não me prende, e qm te prende lá? Algum garoto?

Kagome - " sera q é impressão minha ou ele esta com ciúmes?? Já sei, vou fazer ciúmes no InuYasha!! Qm sabe assim..." ai para InuYasha !! Come logo isso ai e pronto!!

InuYasha – esta bem Kagome. " eu não vou deixar nenhum idiota ficar perto de vc Kagome, vc é só minha e se vc quiser morar na sua era tudo bem, eu vou com vc!! Mas ninguém vai chegar perto de vc!!".


	2. Chapter 2

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo 2

O dia amanheceu e todos saíram em busca da jóia de quatro almas. Andaram o dia todo e só pararam na hora do almoço e de noite para arrumar um lugar para dormir:

Miroku – consegui um castelo pra passarmos a noite!

Sango – Miroku vc já reparou q é sempre o mais luxuoso castelo que vc consegue?

Miroku – o que posso fazer se estão sempre infestados de espíritos malignos e lindas princesas indefesas?

PLAFT, Sango deu-lhe um belo tapa no rosto e Miroku ficou alisando o rosto depois com os 5 dedinhos de Sango bem marcados.

InuYasha – vcs nunca mudam!

Todos entram no castelo e se acomodam, na hora do jantar todos vão a sala principal comer com o senhor. Uma linda mesa é posta para os convidados e os donos da casa se sentam com seus convidados. Quando os donos da casa entram Kagome e Sango reparam como o príncipe do castelo era encantador, muito bonito e sedutor, sabia como agradar uma mulher, a princesa pelo contrario era um horror, feia de mais e muito grossa, um posso de ofensas:

InuYasha – era essa a linda princesa Miroku?

Miroku – acho que confundi ela com a criada! Que azar o meu!!

Sango – Kagome vc viu como o príncipe desse castelo é bonito e está te olhando muito não acha?

Kagome – eu vi Sango, realmente é muito bonito!

InuYasha com sua apurada audição escutou o que as garotas falavam e não gostou do o que ouviu, como que instintivamente Kagome olhou para ele e percebeu que começara a se irritar.

Kagome - " meu plano começa em ação agora mesmo."

O jovem príncipe se aproximou de Kagome e começou a conversar animadamente com ela, e ela para provocar InuYasha se animou para conversar com ele. Conversaram até tarde e ficariam conversando se InuYasha não tivesse puxado Kagome pelo braço:

InuYasha – ta na hora de ir dormir Kagome, amanha temos que andar muito.

Kagome – a InuYasha mas ta tão legal aqui!

InuYasha – não adianta, vem.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou pra longe do príncipe. Entrou no quarto que fora destinado a ele e a Miroku e entrou furiosamente, falou para Miroku que Sango estava o chamando no quarto dela, assim que ele saiu fechou a porta do quarto e trancou-a:

Kagome – InuYasha o que vc pensa que ta fazendo?

InuYasha – vc vai dormir comigo hoje.

Kagome – O QUE? " POR BUDA ELE TA LOUCO!!"

InuYasha – não quero vc conversando com aquele príncipe de araque mais! E por isso vai dormir aqui onde eu possa te ver!

Kagome – ora e pq não?" ele ta com ciúmes? Ta dando certo?"

InuYasha – pq eu não gostei dele pronto! Aquilo lá não me parece confiável !

Kagome – ai ta bom InuYasha! " eu nem acredito! Ele ta começando a ficar com ciúmes!"

Ela foi para um canto do quarto se deitar e ele em outro, ela adormeceu rapidamente, InuYasha pode perceber por sua respiração mais lenta, calma e relaxada, então resolveu se aproximar dela para admirá-la. Ele adorava ficar olhando para o rosto dela enquanto dormia, tão calmo e sereno, foi quando percebeu que ela tremia muito e viu que estava ardendo em febre. Tirou o seu quimono e a cobriu mas aquilo não iria bastar já que a noite estava muito fria, resolveu aninha-la em seu colo para esquenta-la com o calor de seu corpo, adorava tê-la e seus braços, sentir bem de perto o seu cheiro e se embriagar com ele, adormeceu pouco tempo depois.

Em outro quarto do castelo:

Miroku – mas Sangozinha eu to te falando o InuYasha entro e falo que vc tava me chamando aqui.

Sango – mas eu não te chamei!! Vai pro teu quarto!

shippo – eu fui lá vê e realmente ta trancada como o Miroku falo!

Sango – eu não acredito! Ai ta bom dorme ai, mas fica bem longe de mim, a Kirara vai fica no meio pra vc nem tenta chega perto.

A noite se passou sem mais alvoroços, quando Kagome acordou percebeu que estava deitava com InuYasha e deu um grito!!

InuYasha – que foi, que foi, algum inimigo?

Kagome – eu que te pergunto o que aconteceu? O que vc ta fazendo aqui me abraçando? Me solta!

InuYasha – ah é isso!! Fica calma Kagome, vc tava com febre e tava muito frio então eu não te deixei passa frio, só isso! E para de se debate, não vai conseguir, não vou te soltar!

Kagome - " então ele se preocupou comigo?"

Kagome – ora vai ficar me segurando até quando??

InuYasha – até a sua febre passar. Vc não percebeu que ainda esta com febre?

Kagome – nossa é verdade!

InuYasha – então fica quieta, não pode tomar vento!! " ai como eu adoro ficar assim com vc!"

Kagome – mas até quando vamos ter que ficar assim?

InuYasha – nossa parece que não gosta de ficar assim comigo...

Kagome – não é isso...É que como vamos fazer pra procurar os fragmentos?" Kagome vc não pode fraquejar, por mais que vc queira ficar assim tem que fazer ele sofrer um pouco."

InuYasha – a isso? Vc vai nas minhas costas e pronto!

Kagome – ai então ta bom vamos logo toma café da manha e ir embora.

InuYasha – nossa o que foi? Não quer ver mais o príncipe?

Kagome – a ele é meio chato, não é tão legal assim não, mereço coisa melhor como...

InuYasha – como quem?

Kagome – a deixa pra lá, vc não conhece. " uhuhu que má!!"

InuYasha – quem é esse Kagome? Me fala agora pra eu mata ele!!

Kagome – mas pq vc quer matar ele InuYasha?

InuYasha – pq ninguém vai chega perto de vc a não ser eu, ta me entendendo ninguém, eu mato antes! Você é minha e só minha!!

Kagome – quem te disse que sou sua? Num sou nada sua! A não sou sim, sua detectora de fragmentos!

InuYasha – vc não é só isso pra mim e sabe disso! Pq ultimamente tem me feito sofrer tanto Kagome? Parece que não sabe o que eu sinto por vc!!

Kagome – não sei, pq vc não sente nada por mim! Vc sente pela Kikyo e pensa ver ela em mim, mas eu não sou ela, nunca vou ser e nunca quero ser, me entendeu?

InuYasha – vc é muito mais que a Kikyo! Vc é meu... amor!!

Kagome – a InuYasha chega de fingir pra mim, não precisa mentir vc ama a Kikyo e chega de falar nisso que só me faz sofrer!!

InuYasha – vc não entende que... Que...

Kagome – chega InuYasha, vc já não tem mais o que me dizer, se me amasse teria mas não tem!!

InuYasha- não Kagome eu te amo!!

Kagome – " eu tenho que ser mais forte! Não vou cair no jogo dele, ele está mancomunado com ela, não vou ser enganada!". Chega InuYasha!! Já chega com isso!! Vamos tomar logo esse café e ir atrás dos fragmentos!!

InuYasha – "agora vc esta alterada Kagome, mas ainda vou te provar que realmente te amo e a Kikyo já não significa mais nada pra mim !". Esta bem vamos, não adianta discutir com vc agora!!


	3. Chapter 3

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo3

Eles tomaram o café da manha e foram embora do castelo, mas antes o príncipe falou para Kagome que ela poderia voltar quando quisesse que sempre teria um lugar pra ela ali. Ela agradeceu e falou que iria se lembrar, isso só deixou InuYasha mais irritado e com a cara cada vez mais fechada. Ele pegou Kagome no colo e deu um pulo pra sair logo dali, Sango e Miroku o seguiram de longe para não irrita-lo, ele estava de péssimo humor e só quem podia acalma-lo naquele momento era Kagome. Andaram mais metade do dia quando encontraram um yokai com um fragmento da jóia, lutaram com ele e rapidamente InuYasha acabou com ele, parecia descontar toda a sua raiva nele. Kagome, Sango e Miroku não precisaram mexer nem um músculo. InuYasha fez tudo e muito rápido, aquilo estava assustando Sango e Miroku, mas Kagome fico contente que seu plano estava dando certo. Ele merecia passar por tudo que ela sofreu.

Andaram por mais uma semana e não encontraram mais nenhum fragmento, já estavam voltando pra o vilarejo de Kaede quando encontraram Kouga:

Kouga – Kagome que bom te ver!!

Kagome – Kouga , é bom tbm te ver!!

InuYasha – oq vc quer com ela lobo fedido?

Kouga – ora cara de cachorro oq eu quero? Queria ver como esta a minha mulher!!

InuYasha – ela não é sua mulher, é MINHA mulher!!

Kouga – ora cara de cachorro tomando coragem pra falar oq não conseguia? Bom agora já é tarde pq a Kagome já é minha!!

Kagome – q mane historia é essa?? Não sou de ninguém, sou minha e isso basta!!

Kouga – mas Kagome...

Kagome – olha aqui Kouga, sou grata por gostar de mim, mas eu não gosto pq...

Kouga – pq vc gosta do cara de cachorro não é msm? Mas não se preocupe pq ele não existira mais pra te fazer sofrer!

Nesse momento Kouga ataca InuYasha ferozmente, uma luta intensa que estava difícil de ver quem seria o vencedor, os dois estavam lutando pelo o amor de Kagome. Mas ela não estava mais agüentando ver os dois lutarem, estava temendo pela a vida de InuYasha. Foi nesse momento que ela gritou: SENTA!! InuYasha bateu de cara no chão e Kouga parou de ataca-lo.

InuYasha – Kagome pq vc fez isso? Ta ajudando o Kouga?

Kouga – serio Kagome?

Kagome – Kouga escuta bem aqui, eu gostava de vc como um grande amigo, mas tentar conquistar o meu amor matando o InuYasha não iria adiantar em nada, muito pelo contrario eu só teria raiva, ódio e nojo de você. Saiba que agora mais do que nunca você conseguira me conquistar, e eu não deixarei de amar o InuYasha , mesmo que ele morra!! Mesmo que ele não me mereça, posso ate não ficar com ele, mas deixar de ama-lo nunca!! Por isso, vai embora Kouga!

Kouga – Kagome...

Kagome – vai Kouga!!

Ele ficou chocado com as palavras e saiu correndo, enquanto ele ia embora Kagome se aproximou de InuYasha e o ajudou a levantar:

InuYasha – pq vc fez aquilo Kagome? É verdade então que vc me ama?

Kagome – InuYasha vc sempre soube disso, mas é vc quem não me ama aqui e eu temi que algo te acontecesse por isso eu te mandei...

InuYasha – nem precisa dizer, não quero ir de cara no chão!

Kagome – hehe me desculpe, mas agora me deixei cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

InuYasha – esta bem.

Eles logo chegaram no vilarejo de Kaede e Kagome cuidou dos ferimentos de InuYasha mas ele não melhorava e isso começou a preocupa-la, ele sempre se recuperou rapidamente mas dessa vez estava demorando muito, então resolveu leva-lo ate a sua era para cuidar dele melhor e com a ajuda de sua mãe e seus medicamentos.

Em sua casa InuYasha se recuperou e ela resolveu ficar mais um pouco para ele se recuperar melhor e já ia sair correndo atrás dos fragmentos logo que chegassem, como desculpa disse que tinha provas muito importantes e não podia perdeu. Ele aceitou, não queria contraria-la, tinha que agrada-la se quisesse estar sempre ao seu lado e que ela acreditasse que realmente a amava.

InuYasha – Kagome por quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?

Kagome – mas duas semanas, pq?

InuYasha – nada, se eu estiver com vc ta tudo bem então.

Kagome - "ele ta mudando...será que realmente esta gostando de mim?" oq ta acontecendo? Não quer voltar logo pra ir atrás da jóia e da Kikyo?

InuYasha – não, quero ficar com vc, aqui é melhor pq não tem ninguém pra se meter, é só nós dois. Kagome agora toda vez que você vier pra cá eu vou vir junto com você.

Kagome – oq?

InuYasha – isso msm q você ouviu eu vou vir sempre com você.

Kagome – oq ta acontecendo com vc InuYasha?

InuYasha – nada só quero ta sempre do teu lado.

Kagome - " ele ta agindo como a kikyo mandou, vou fingir que acredito pra não levantar suspeita e dar corda pra ele se enfocar com a própria armadilha." ta bom.

InuYasha – " eu preciso contar pra ela oq a kikyo quer que eu faça pra ela já ficar sabendo e me ajudar a pensar em algo pra enganar a Kikyo." Kagome eu preciso te fala uma coisa...

Kagome – fala...

Souta - mana a janta ta pronta!

Kagome – já to indo. InuYasha você fica aqui quieto eu vou comer e trago a tua janta e ai você me fala oq queria, ta? Tchau.

Gente brigada pelas minhas primeiras reviews!! isso deixa uma criança mmmmmmmmmmttttttttttooooooooooooo felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ate o proximo capitulo

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo 4

Kagome jantou tranqüilamente e demorou mais do que o de costume e isso já começava a irritar InuYasha, sempre que ele ficava longe dela ficava irritado e isso estava se tornando mais freqüente:

Kagome – pronto voltei! Nossa tava uma delicia! A comida da mamãe é ótima! Ta aqui InuYasha, a sua janta!

InuYasha – obrigado Kagome! É...é... Kagome...você...

Kagome – fala logo!

InuYasha – é que eu to sem jeito pra fala isso!!

Kagome – fala InuYasha!

InuYasha - " vou fazer ela me da comida na boca pra pensa que preciso dela". Bem... você poderia me ajudar a comer? To com um pouco de dificuldade... meu braço ainda ta doendo.

Kagome – ah ta claro, não tem problema.

Ela o ajudou a comer, ela estava adorando ajuda-lo, mas não podia deixar aquilo transparecer, estava agindo como se fosse indiferente:

InuYasha - " parece que ela num ta nem ligando!! Kagome vc ainda vai entender que eu te amo e não amo mais a kikyo".

Kagome – InuYasha oq vc queria me falar antes da janta?

InuYasha – a sim eu queria te conta uma coisa...

Kagome – então conta!

InuYasha – bem...

Souta – mana!! Mana, o Houjo ta ai e ele quer falar com vc!!

Kagome – ah ta bom...fala q eu já to descendo!! Eu já volto InuYasha ai vc me fala oq vc queria.

Kagome desceu as escadas e abriu a porta da sala para ir falar com o Houjo, enquanto isso InuYasha subiu no telhado para poder ouvir a conversa dos dois na varanda da casa.

Houjo – oi Kagome! Ai q bom q vc já ta melhor da pneumonia!

Kagome - " ai o vovô e as suas historias." obrigada por se preocupar Houjo.

Houjo - olha eu te trouxe um presente, é uma caixa de bombons!

Kagome – ai brigada eu adoro bombons!!

InuYasha - " então ela gosta de bombons, bom saber disso, mas oq é um bombom?"

Houjo – bom então Kagome, eu queria saber se você não quer sair comigo esse final de semana?

Kagome - " é uma boa maneira de fazer ciúmes nele não é?". Ta eu vou!!

Houjo – jura? Então eu passo aqui sábado as 3 ta bom pra você?

Kagome – ta, ta sim!

Houjo – então tchau Kagome!

Kagome – tchau!

InuYasha - " a se aquele idiota pensa que vai encostar um dedo na MINHA Kagome , ele ta muito enganado!! A se ta!! Não vou deixar esse encontro dar certo de jeito nenhum!!"

Kagome se dirige de volta ao quarto e InuYasha rapidamente entra para o quarto e logo em seguida Kagome entra:

InuYasha – oq era Kagome?

Kagome – não , era um amigo querendo sair comigo.

InuYasha – e você vai?

Kagome – vou porque?

InuYasha – a gente ai ficar aqui pra você estudar e não para sair com garotos, alem do mais você é minha!

Kagome – q historia é essa InuYasha? Não sou de ninguém e tenho o direito de sair sim pra me divertir!

InuYasha – então você sai comigo!

Kagome – não, eu quero sair com o Houjo e vou sai com ele e você ainda não pode sair ainda esta muito fraco!!

InuYasha – feh! To nada!

Kagome – ta sim e ponto final! Ah oq você queria me falar antes?

InuYasha – a deixa pra lá, você não merece ficar sabendo!!

Kagome – nossa você é mesmo um grosso!!

Ele se virou na cama e ficou emburrado, não olhou uma vez se quer para Kagome, ela achou que tinha sido dura de mais , mas se quisesse que ele aprendesse tinha que faze-lo sofrer!!


	5. Chapter 5

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo 5

O final de semana tinha chegado e Kagome começou a se arrumar para sair com o Houjo, foi tomar um banho, colocou um lindo vestido azul, colocou brincos, passou perfume e já ia pegar a bolsa quando viu Inuyasha olhando para ela abobado com tamanha beleza, ela realmente estava linda!

Kagome – q foi I uyasha? Nunca me viu??

Inuyasha – nunca achei que você pudesse ficar mais bonita do que já é!!

Kagome – ah .. Obrigada...

Ela ficou um pouco sem jeito com o comentário de Inuyasha, não esperava que ele fosse tão gentil, mal percebeu que ele ia se aproximando dela, ela estava perdida nos seus olhos, amava aqueles olhos âmbar, estava totalmente indefesa, sem como resistir e totalmente entregue. Quando percebeu o que fazia já estava sendo beijada por Inuyasha. Ela não sabia descrever tal sensação, só sabia que estava adorando aquele momento e não conseguia resistir, estava se entregando. Foi nesse momento que a campainha tocou o Souta deu berro avisando que o Houjo tinha chagado. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Inuyasha:

Kagome – o que você ta fazendo?

Inuyasha – te beijando, o mesmo que vc tava fazendo comigo.

Kagome – não Inuyasha, eu vou sai com o Houjo e tenta te esquece, pq vc não me ama.

Inuyasha – Kagome!

Ela saiu correndo sem olhar pra traz, Inuyasha ficou olhando ela sair para se encontrar com outro, ainda meio sem reação depois do momento que tanto esperou vivenciar com Kagome.

Inuyasha – " eu não vou deixar ele nem se quer tocar em você Kagome!!"

Souta – ta fazendo oq Inuyasha, com essa cara de perdido?

Inuyasha – ah? Oq? Nada Souta, eu vou sai!

Souta – aonde vc vai?

Inuyasha – atrás da sua irmã!!

Enquanto isso na era feudal

Miroku – senhorita Sango, a senhorita não acha que aqueles dois estão demorando de mais?

Sango – a monge, o Inuyasha estava muito machucado, a Kagome deve estar cuidando dele!

Miroku – pra mim eles tão fazendo outra coisa!!

Sango – você é mesmo um depravado!!

Miroku – Sango, você poderia me acompanhar, preciso lhe mostrar algo que descobri.

Sango – esta certo.

Eles caminharam ate uma parte densa da floresta do Inuyasha, foi quando chegaram até uma caverna e Sango pode sentir uma presença maligna.

Sango – era isso que queria me mostrar Miroku?

Miroku – sim. Encontrei ontem à noite. Deve ser algum yokai.

Sango – vamos entrar e ver.

Eles adentraram na caverna, cada vez que entravam mais, ela ficava mais escura e apertada.

Sango – gostaria de ter uma daquelas engenhocas da Kagome!

Miroku – verdade, seria muito útil uma lanterna.

Sango – Miroku tire as suas mãos de mim!

Miroku – mas eu não estou fazendo nada, juro por Buda!!

Sango – se não é você então quem é?

? – sou eu gracinha!!

Sango – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Um yokai apareceu na caverna, ao ver aquele ser asqueroso passando a mão na Sango, Miroku ficou louco!! Ele rapidamente atacou o yokai e o sugou com o seu buraco de vento.

Miroku – você estava bem Sango?

Sango – sim. Obrigada. Nossa você foi rápido.

Miroku – não pude me controlar quando vi ele passando a mão em você!! Ninguém tem o direito de tocar no que é meu!!

Sango – Miroku...

Miroku – ah, me desculpe não devia ter falado isso, não?

Sem perceber Sango o abraçou e o beijou. Um beijo quente e a muito querendo ser dado. Miroku ficou atômico, muito surpreso, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo que ele tambem tanto queria.

Voltando a era atual:

Kagome – Houjo, como vc adivinhou que eu adoro parques de diversões?

Houjo – só um palpite! Vem, vamos, na montanha russa!

Eles foram a vários brinquedos e Inuyasha só ficou observando os dois a distancia para que se acontecesse algo ele poderia tomar alguma atitude. Logo eles entraram na roda gigante e Houjo começou a falar algumas coisas para Kagome, ela ficou um pouco sem graça, mas não conseguia faze-lo parar de falar tais coisas. De repente Houjo a beijou, ela ficou sem reação e Inuyasha tambem, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Subitamente Kagome emburrou Houjo e o encarou:

Kagome – Houjo me desculpe, mas eu não posso corresponder os seus sentimentos, eu amo outra pessoa, achei que se viesse aqui com você conseguiria esquece-lo, mas não consigo, me desculpe.

Kagome sai correndo da roda gigante em direção a sua casa chorando, Inuyasha ao ouvir oq ela disse abriu um sorriso enorme, e achou melhor não tirar satisfações com ela, oq ele tinha ouvido já era mais que o suficiente. Correu de volta para o templo antes que ela chegasse. No meio do caminho Kagome pensava no que tinha acontecido, no beijou de Houjo, e pq só conseguia pensar em Inuyasha, deveria contar a ele oq tinha acontecido? E se ele não a perdoasse? Mas ele não tinha esse direito pq ela sempre o perdoa. Não, mas ele tinha escolhido ficar ao lado dele mesmo sabendo que ele gostava da Kikyo. Quando chegou ao templo correu em direção ao seu quarto, entrando neste encontrou Inuyasha sentado, simplesmente o abraçou com todas as suas forças enquanto chorava em seu peito, ele a abraçou e volta e começou a alisar os seus cabelos:

Inuyasha – calma Kagome, ta tudo bem!! Calma! Kagome eu preciso te contar uma coisa que não da mais pra ser adiada!


	6. Chapter 6

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo 6

Kagome olhou para InuYasha assustada, o que será que ele queria contar a ela? Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa que aconteceu entre ela e Houjo, pq afinal sentiu estar sendo observada, será então que era ele? O que ele faria se realmente fosse isso? Aquele suspense todo estava a matando.

Kagome - então fala InuYasha.

InuYasha – Kagome uns dias atrás antes de você voltar da sua era eu me encontrei com a Kikyo...

Kagome - " é isso ele vai me fala que prefere ta com ela do que comigo!!"

InuYasha – Kagome ela quer que eu faça algo que eu não quero!

Kagome - "o que ? ele não quer fazer o que a Kikyo pediu? Ele não quer roubar a jóia de mim? Ele realmente estava falando a verdade pra ela quando disse que não mais a amava?"

InuYasha – Kagome ela quer que eu me aproxime de você, conquiste a sua confiança, faça você se apaixonar por mim(como se ela já não fosse) e confiar plenamente em mim para me dar a jóia e eu dar a jóia a ela e depois disso a acompanhe por onde ela for. Kagome eu não quero fazer isso, eu não quero trair sua confiança, não quero roubar a jóia de você, você é a nova sacerdotisa dela ,quero seguir você Kagome! Mas ela disse se eu não fizer isso ela iria te matar e não suportaria te ver morrer Kagome!! Você precisa me ajudar a pensar em algo para enganar a Kikyo!!

Kagome ouviu tudo surpresa, então realmente InuYasha a amava, ela não amava mais a Kikyo, uma lagrima e um sorriso brotaram de seu rosto, delicadamente ela colocou a mão no rosto de InuYasha que já estava com este abaixado e encolhido.

Kagome – você não precisa se preocupar, ela sabe tão bem quanto eu que se eu morrer as minhas almas que estão no corpo dela vão querer ir para o outro plano e conseqüentemente ela ira morrer, por isso ela não pode me matar!!

InuYasha – serio?

Kagome – sim, e quanto ao plano dela vamos fingir que esta indo de acordo com o que ela quer, quando vir ela novamente diga que esta ganhando a minha confiança e que em pouco tempo acha que conseguira a jóia de mim.

InuYasha – você acha que ela ira acreditar?

Kagome – não é isso que ela espera? Então ela irá acreditar! Agora se acalme!!

InuYasha – Kagome , sem fingir nem nada ... Você quer namorar comigo? E quando tudo isso acabar quando derrotarmos o Naraku a gente esse casar?

Kagome mal podia acreditar do que ouvia, tudo o que ela sempre quis, tudo!! Ter o InuYasha para ela e isso se tornaria realidade, ela nem teve o que pensar deu um alto e sonoro sim e pulou nos braços de seu amado, rapidamente estava se beijando.

InuYasha – mas e depois Kagome? O que eu vou falar para a Kikyo?

Kagome – isso eu ainda vou pensar!

InuYasha – o que você acha de sairmos pra comemorar? Acho que já estou bom pra sair de casa e dar uma volta com a minha namorada!!

Kagome – claro!!

Na era feudal

Seshoumaru – Rin não se afaste muito!

Rin – sim senhor Seshoumaru!

Seshoumaru - "não acredito que estou me preocupando tanto com essa humana! E pq será que eu a salvei aquele dia? Será que foi para compensá-la de ter me ajudado e por ser a única que não tem medo de mim? Até que ela será muito bonita daqui uns 5 anos quando tiver uns 15. Seshoumaru preste atenção no que esta pensando! Cogitando a hipótese de se apaixonar por essa menina? Tire isso da cabeça Seshoumaru!!"

Em outro lugar daquela era

PLAFT!

Sango – mas você é mesmo um tarado Miroku!

Miroku – Sango, mas eu não tenho o direito de fazer carinho na minha namorada?

Sango – você pode me fazer carinho, mas não na minha bunda!

Miroku – é que você é muito linda e eu não resisto!!

Sango – o que será que a Kagome e InuYasha tão fazendo lá na era dela?

Miroku – com certeza o InuYasha ta se dando melhor do que eu!!

Sango – Hentai!!

Miroku – ai...Esse tapa doeu mais que os outros Sango!!

Sango – você mereceu!

Miroku – Sango você não percebeu que o Shippou e a Kirara sumiram?

Sango – nossa é verdade onde será que eles estão?

Miroku – não acha melhor procuramos por eles?

Sango – sim.

Eles saíram em busca de Shippou e Kirara dentro da floresta do InuYasha e ficaram por horas os procurando e Miroku aproveitando pra tirar uma lasquinha de Sango e receber uns bons tapas outras horas a segurava de repente e a dava um enorme beijo. Foi quando foram surpreendidos por quem procuravam:

Shippou – muito bonito, vocês dois aqui no meio da floresta fazendo safadeza!!

Sango – não é nada disso Shippou !! Estávamos procurando vocês! Onde vocês estavam?

Shippou – não tente mudar de assunto Sango!! Mas vou fingir que acredito apesar de você já estar quase sem a parte de cima da blusa!! Eu e a Kirara avisamos que íamos para a festa de uma amiga minha aqui na floresta, mas vocês nem ouviram , claro estavam numa safadeza enorme!!

Miroku – já chega Shippou, vamos voltar para o vilarejo!!

Shippou – ai não vejo a hora da Kagome voltar!! Mas infelizmente o chato do InuYasha vem junto!!


	7. Do jeito que voce é

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo 7

InuYasha – Kagome!! Vamos logo!!

Kagome – calma InuYasha, to acabando de arrumar a minha bolsa!

InuYasha – não sei pra que você leva essa mochila enorme e pesada!

Kagome – ora, é pra levar meus livros, remédios, comida e seu querido ramen!!

InuYasha – bom se é assim, tudo bem, eu ate carrego ela!!

Kagome – nossa acho q você se importa mais com esse ramen do que com a jóia!

InuYasha – já não me importo tanto assim com a jóia!

Kagome – COMO?? Que historia é essa?

InuYasha – eu já não vejo motivo pra quere me transformar num yokai completo, já que depois que a gente se casar nós vamos morar aqui na sua era. Não me serviria de nada.

Kagome – a gente vai morar aqui??

InuYasha – não é o q você quer? Ou você não se importa de ficar longe da sua família? Pra mim morar aqui não é problema já que não tem mais nada que me ligue aquela era.

Kagome ficou pasma com a resposta de InuYasha. realmente ele não precisaria ser um yokai na era dela mas nunca pensou que ele aceitaria vir morar na era dela.

Kagome – InuYasha...Tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar.

InuYasha – pergunta.

Kagome – já que você não vai mais ser um yokai, vai se transformar em um humano?

InuYasha – é acho que sim.

Kagome – mas... Mas...

InuYasha – mas?

Kagome – eu gosto de você assim, com os cabelos longos e prateados e com as suas orelinhas...

InuYasha ficou sem reação, não sabia que Kagome o preferia assim. Sempre achou que iria preferi-lo como humano.

InuYasha – então podemos pedir pra jóia me transformar parcialmente.

Kagome – como?

InuYasha – bom a gente pede pra jóia me fazer parecer humano perante aos outros e da forma que eu sou perante você, e que a gente viva o mesmo tempo, porque como eu sou yokai vivo mais tempo que você e não suportaria ficar sem você!!

Kagome abriu com enorme sorriso, tinha adorado a idéia, deu um pulo no pescoço de InuYasha que logo em seguida pulou para dentro do poço e chegaram na outra era.

Sango – Kagome, InuYasha !! Que bom q voltaram!!

Miroku – fico feliz em vê-los!! Temos novidades!!

InuYasha – serio? Nos tambem!!

Sango – qual seria a surpresa de vocês?

Kagome – a gente ta namorado!! E com casamento quase marcado!

Miroku – nossa, vocês tão namorando? Eu e a Sango tambem!! Mas o casamento ainda não está planejado! Sango nós precisamos conversar!! Mas espera, porque tanta pressa? Você esta grávida Kagome?? InuYasha!! Meus parabéns aprendeu rápido e direitinho tudo o que eu ensinei!!

InuYasha – mas você é mesmo um idiota Miroku!! Não a Kagome não está grávida!! (ele fala isso enquanto batia em Miroku).

Shippou – Kagome!! Que saudades!!

Kagome – tambem estava com saudades!! Vem, tenho um monte de coisas pra te dar!!

InuYasha – Kagome eu vou lá fazer o que a gente combinou.

Kagome – ta. Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo!

InuYasha andou para dentro da floresta e pouco tempo depois encontrou Kikyo.

Kikyo – como está indo o nosso plano, InuYasha?

InuYasha – está dando certo. " sua idiota, você que vai se dar mal nessa historia é só uma questão de tempo!! ". Ela está acreditando em mim e já começamos a namorar, acho que em pouco tempo ela irá me dar a jóia!

Kikyo – ótimo!! Ela esta caindo direitinho no nosso plano! Agora vá logo pra ela não desconfiar!

InuYasha – esta bem. Adeus.

InuYasha voltou ao vilarejo e contou para Kagome como tudo tinha ocorrido. O plano deles estava começando a funcionar, agora precisariam pensar como se livrarem da Kikyo. Mas logo iriam achar a solução. No dia seguinte continuaram a procurar pelos fragmentos da jóia, acham com um yokai macaco com três fragmentos, foi um pouco difícil tirar os fragmentos dele, mas nada impossível. Andaram por mais sete dias quando se depararam com a floresta de Kamashi, uma feiticeira muito poderosa que vivia naquela floresta. Muitas histórias eram contadas a seu respeito, umas de que era uma feiticeira do bem e outras que era uma feiticeira perversa, mas em ambas contavam que era extremamente poderosa. Em alguns dos contos diziam que podia fazer poções, qualquer tipo de poção, recriar objetos de extremo valor ou extremamente raros ou ate mesmo fazer replicas. Essa poderia ser uma solução para Kagome e InuYasha. Mas antes teriam que descobri se aquela feiticeira era alguém confiável.


	8. uma possibilidade

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

Capitulo 8

Eles começaram a entrar na floresta e em pouco tempo uma linda mulher apareceu na frente deles:

Kamashi – o que os trazem a essa floresta?

Sango – estamos à procura de Kamashi.

Kamashi – e o que querem com ela?

InuYasha – ouvimos muitas historias sobre ela, mas não sabemos em qual acreditar só sabemos que ela é muito poderosa e pode fazer copias, replicas perfeitas de qualquer coisa!

Kamashi – isso é verdade, mas o que ouviram dela? Que ela é uma feiticeira perversa?

Kagome – sim, ouvimos isso, mas tambem ouvimos que é boa e não sabemos em que acreditar!!

Nesse momento um enorme yokai gato aparece e tenta atacar a linda mulher, em segundos Miroku abre seu buraco de vento e suga o yokai.

Kamashi – muito obrigada monge, você derrotou um forte inimigo meu que já tenta me matar a anos. Graças a sua generosidade de ajudar quem você nem ao menos conhecia realizarei um desejo de vocês.

Miroku – mas como?

Kamashi – eu sou aquela que vocês procuram.

InuYasha – mas eu pensei que fosse uma velha caindo as pedaços.

Kagome – InuYasha!

Kamashi – tudo bem minha jovem, realmente sou velha, mas tenho a apareciam que quero! Venham a minha casa e me expliquem do que vocês precisam!

Eles contaram tudo a Kamashi, o plano de enganar Kikyo e como pretendiam fazer aquilo.

Kamashi – muito bem, vejo que a intenção de vocês é boa e vou ajudar, vou fazer algo a mais por vocês, vou fazer uma replica da jóia e quando ela for usada em vez de realizar o desejo daquele que pedir o ira lacrar.

Kagome – InuYasha...

InuYasha – tudo bem Kagome! Ela merece isso, ela queria te matar e isso não perdôo, e outra coisa ela já está morta, deve retornar ao mundo dela.

Kamashi – mas entendam assim que ela lacrar quem fizer o pedido ela ira desaparecer.

InuYasha – está bem.

A feiticeira pediu que eles voltassem dentro de cinco dias, era o tempo necessário para fazer a nova "jóia". Eles decidiram ficar em um vilarejo por perto da floresta enquanto esperavam.

InuYasha – Kagome você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

Kagome – não, não vou.

InuYasha – você pode vir comigo então?

Kagome – claro.

Eles andaram um pouco em volta do vilarejo ate InuYasha achar o lugar que estava procurando.

InuYasha – Kagome se segura nas minhas costas a gente vai subir nessa arvore.

Kagome – ta.

InuYasha deu um pulo e subiram na arvore ele acomodou Kagome no seu peito e ficaram quase que a tarde inteira conversando.

Kagome – InuYasha você realmente está bem? Não está chateado em lacrar a Kikyo?

InuYasha – não sei Kagome, o que não posso é deixa-la interferir em nossas vidas! E faço o que for preciso pra isso.

Kagome – InuYasha?

InuYasha – sim?

Kagome – você acha que logo iremos derrotar o Naraku?

InuYasha – assim espero, porque quero me casar logo com você.

Kagome – tonto!! Não precisamos esperar o Naraku ser derrotado para nos casarmos.

InuYasha – como não? Assim teremos mais segurança. Já penso passarmos a lua de mel tendo que ficar alerta por causa desse idiota??

Kagome – InuYasha a gente passa a lua de mel na minha era!

InuYasha – bom isso é.

Kagome – então, o que você me diz?

InuYasha – na sua era demora muito pra gente se casar?

Kagome – bom se for na igreja demora pelo menos um mês pra estar tudo certo, mas...

InuYasha – mas o que?

Kagome – bom o vovô já me disse que quando era mais novo e todos seguiam mais fielmente o templo ele realizava alguns casamentos.

InuYasha – então o seu avô poderia nos casar.

Kagome – creio que sim!

InuYasha – ótimo, então está decidido, quando voltarmos para sua era a gente se casa!

Kagome – podia ser logo neh?

InuYasha – Kagome !! vou achar que você tem passado muito tempo com o Miroku!

Kagome – nossa e por falar neles, eu queria que eles fossem no nosso casamento!!

InuYasha – podíamos tentar fazer eles passarem no poço, não custa tentar!!

Kagome – verdade!!então quando voltamos??

InuYasha – só quero antes deixar nosso assunto com a Kikyo certo!!

Kagome – está bem.

E eles passaram a tarde inteira namorando naquela arvore e os outros dias tambem, ate que o prazo da feiticeira tivesse vencido. Eles voltaram para ir pegar a replica com a feiticeira e lá estava ela como prometido. Não dava para se perceber a diferença. Era realmente idêntica!

Miroku – mas e se nós a confundirmos?

InuYasha – deixa de ser burro Miroku!! A verdadeira ainda não esta completa!!

Miroku – a ta!!

Kagome – muito obrigada senhora Kamashi!

Kamashi – não há de que! Usem a bem!!

Kagome – pode deixar!

Agora com a "jóia" nas mãos, o grupo se dirige de volta para o vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Em pouco tempo eles iriam encontrar com a Kikyo.


	9. é agora ou nunca

Legenda:

Legenda:

(–) fala

(" ") pensamento

Capitulo 9

InuYasha – Kikyo estou aqui, já pode sair!

Kikyo – InuYasha, demorou dessa vez, esperei muito tempo mesmo!

InuYasha – me desculpe, bom mas acho que ficará feliz em saber o que tenho pra você.

Kikyo – o que?

InuYasha – conseguimos a jóia!! Conseguimos completa-la!

Kikyo – jura? Me da!!

InuYasha – não está aqui comigo ainda!

Kikyo – como não?

InuYasha – tenho q pagá-la de Kagome!

Kikyo – acha que conseguira?

InuYasha – creio que sim, ela caiu no plano direitinho." idiota você que caiu no plano!!"

Kikyo – certo, então quando vai pagá-la?

InuYasha – amanha mesmo a trago para você!!

Kikyo – ótimo!

InuYasha – Kikyo só me diga uma coisa...

Kikyo – o que?

InuYasha – o que ira pedir a jóia?

Kikyo – bem não se direito, vou pedir pra me tornar uma humana...

InuYasha – como ? você já é humana Kikyo!

Kikyo – não , digo, pra me tornar viva outra vez, sobrevivo com as almas de outras pessoas!!

InuYasha – está certo então, amanha trago a jóia aqui mesmo!

Kikyo – certo!! Ate amanha InuYasha! Amanha será o dia que viveremos juntos para sempre.

InuYasha - ... "nos seus sonhos!!"

O outro dia chegou, pareceu uma eternidade para InuYasha e Kagome, mas finalmente o dia tinha chegado!! Kagome, Sango, Miroku , Shippou e Kirara foram juntos com InuYasha, mas ficaram um pouco distantes para Kikyo não perceber a presença deles!!

InuYasha – Kikyo, eu cheguei!!

Kikyo – InuYasha!! Você a trouxe?

InuYasha – sim esta aqui!

Ele tirou a "jóia" de dentro de seu kimono e a deu a Kikyo. Os olhos dessa brilhavam de satisfação! Estava louca para voltar a vida e prender InuYasha a ela!

InuYasha – vamos Kikyo, faça o pedido!

Kikyo – sim e vou pedir para te tornar um humano!

InuYasha – não creio que seja uma boa idéia, ainda não matamos Naraku e aqui é um lugar perigoso, onde preciso dos meus poderes pra nos proteger.

Kikyo – é verdade! Então só vou pedir para voltar a vida!!

InuYasha – então faça!

Kikyo – certo!Jóia de quatro almas, realize o meu desejo, quero que me faça voltar a vida!!

A "jóia" brilhou por alguns instantes e de repente uma luz extremamente forte saiu de dentro dela e envolveu o corpo da Kikyo, aquela luz a puxou para dentro da "jóia" e as almas que eram de Kagome saíram de seu corpo e voltaram para o da dona. Depois de sugar Kikyo a jóia permaneceu levitando algum tempo e depois sumiu diante dos olhos deles! InuYasha ainda não tina acreditado no que tinha feito, ele a amou muito no passado isso ninguém pode negar, mas agora já não tinha todo esse sentimento por ela e não podia mais ficar sem a Kagome, mesmo que custasse a "vida" de quem ele já amou, e assim foi. Depois que a falsa jóia desapareceu ele ficou ali sentado no chão ainda tentando acreditar no que fizera, Kagome não podia reclamar disso pois ela sabia o que ela tinha representado na vida dele. Ela simplesmente sentou-se ao seu lado no chão e o abraçou. Os outros foram embora os deixando ali. Uma cena rara, um InuYasha abraçado numa Kagome e chorando feito criança e ela o que podia fazer era abraça-lo para tentar acalma-lo.

Depois de uns dez dias InuYasha retornou a ser o que era, sem tirar nem por, o mesmo chato, egoísta, ciumento(agora ainda mais ciumento com a noiva), arrogante, pretensioso, grosso, violento que nós tanto amamos.

InuYasha – Kagome!! Kagome!! Alguém viu onde ela se meteu?

Sango – ela foi colher algumas ervas InuYasha!

InuYasha – aquela louca na floresta sozinha! Eu vou procurar ela!

Em alguns segundos ele a achou perto do rio colhendo algumas ervas!

InuYasha – usa louca o que ta fazendo aqui sozinha?

Kagome – num ta vendo?

InuYasha – feh!

Kagome – huahuahuahuahua

InuYasha – Kagome... a gente já pode ir para a sua era não?

Kagome – é verdade!!

InuYasha – então vamos!

Ele a pegou no colo e já estava indo em direção ao poço quando ela gritou:

Kagome – senta!

E ele foi direto de cara no chão!!

InuYasha – que é isso Kagome? Ficou louca?

Kagome – você se esqueceu que vamos tentar levar os outros?

InuYasha – a é...é verdade!

Kagome – então vamos busca-los.

Eles explicaram toda a historia para os amigos e eles concordaram em tentar. Eles queriam conhecer a era de Kagome. então eles foram ao poço e juntos todos pularam e conseguiram passar pelo poço. Kagome promete leva-los para conhecer a cidade mas antes precisava ir em casa ver a família e tomar um bom banho(ela só vai pra era dela tomar banho, já repararam?).

Kagome – cheguei!!

CONTINUA...

Oi gente, devido a minha demora resolvi postar logo dois capitulos e tbm s eu tivesse lendo ficaria louca pra saber o que iria acontecer, a mas já ta acabando essa fic...

Mas logo já começo a postar outra que no meu flog já ta quase no fim...hehehe bom por hj eh só! Não melhor, por hj é td isso!!

Bjus

Ja Ne


	10. um sonho realizado

Legenda:

Capitulo 10

Kagome – cheguei!!

Mãe de Kagome – querida que bom que voltou!!

Kagome – mãe esses são meus amigos, Sango , Miroku, Kirara e Shippou!

Mãe de Kagome – sejam bem vindos!!

Kagome – vovô , depois que eu tomar um bom banho queria falar com o senhor.

Avô de Kagome - tudo bem Kagome!

Kagome – vem Sango !! vem tomar banho comigo!!Mãe leva o InuYasha e o Miroku pra toma banho no outro banheiro !

mãe de Kagome – tudo bem! Venham por aqui.

Assim que acabaram de tomar banho Kagome foi conversar com seu avô a respeito do casamento:

Kagome – mãe era bom que a senhora tambem ouvisse a conversa. Bom , o que eu tenho a dizer que eu e o InuYasha decidimos nos casar e eu queria que o senhor realizasse a cerimônia vovô.

Avo de Kagome – como?? Você ta grávida Kagome?? Ele te desrespeitou??

InuYasha – não é nada disso velho!!

InuYasha ta tinha se levantando para dar um cascudo no avô de Kagome , mas ela segurou a sua mão fazendo não com a cabeça. Ele se sentou novamente:

mãe de Kagome – você não vê vovô?? Eles se amam e já não adianta fazer mais nada!! Eu abençôo vocês dois!

Avo de Kagome – bom, já que não tem mais jeito eu realizo a cerimônia!!

Kagome – oba!!

Miroku – senhor será que poderia realizar tambem o meu casamento e da Sango??

Sango – como??

Miroku – é Sango! Já vamos aproveitar a oportunidade e nos casamos!

Sango – é...

Kagome – isso!! É uma boa idéia Sango, a gente se casa juntas!!

Sango – ahn... tudo bem então...

avo de Kagome – tudo bem então. O casamento de vocês será no próximo sábado, sugiro que arrumem as roupas e a festa. Terá festa??

Kagome – bom... não tinha pensado nisso...melhor não...vai ser estranho convidar minhas amigas pro meu casamento sendo eu tão nova!! Não é comum nessa época se casar tão nova!

Mãe de Kagome – e a lua de mel?? Para onde vocês vão??

Kagome – tambem não pensei nisso...

mãe de Kagome – que tal vocês irem para a praia?? Tem a casa de praia que seu pai deixou para nós!

Kagome – ótima idéia, tudo bem para vocês?

Sango , InuYasha, Miroku – claro!

Sango – Kagome você não ia nos levar para conhecer o seu mundo??

Kagome – a sim claro, vamos, mas antes vocês precisam trocar de roupas, não podem aparecer assim.

Em alguns minutos todos já tinha se trocados e estavam prestes a sair. Eles foram a vários lugares, Kagome os levou para conhecer o shopping, o parque de diversões, bares para comerem algo, livrarias para comprarem manga entre outros lugares. No fim da tarde Kagome resolveu leva-los para uma boate para dançar. Fazia tempo que não ia dançar e ela adorava. A noite foi realmente muito gostosa e por incrível que pareça o Miroku não olho para nenhuma das garotas da boate (só faltava ele acabo de pedir Sango em casamento e já vai dar em cima de outra) ele só tinha olhos para a noiva, e InuYasha queria bater em todo garoto que olhava mais ousadamente para Kagome. Ele realmente é muito ciumento, mas ela não deixava, ela rapidamente o abraçava e o beijava fazendo-o esquecer de tudo e todos.

No outro dia Kagome e Sango foram fazer compras, foram comprar os vestidos de noiva com a mãe dela e o avô de Kagome e Souta levaram os meninos para comprarem roupas para o casamento, voltaram somente no final da tarde. InuYasha possessivo como é no momento em que viu Kagome se aproximar correu ate ela a pegou nos braços e a beijou intensamente:

Kagome – nossa... o que é tudo isso??

InuYasha – saudades da minha noiva. Pq, não posso sentir saudades??

Kagome – mas a gente ficou longe um do outro só agora de dia!

InuYasha – pra mim já foi muito!! Não quero fica longe de você nem mais um minuto se quer!!

Kagome – nossa, não tinha idéia de como você é possessivo!!

InuYasha – algum problema com isso?? Vai fazer você mudar em alguma coisa?

Kagome – não, não vai me fazer mudar em nada!

InuYasha – ótimo!

Assim que disse ele a beijou novamente, ele a segurou pela a cintura e a levantou no ar, ainda beijando-a começou a rodar com ela em seus braços.

O resto da semana se passou tranqüilamente, tudo já estava certo e no outro dia seria o casamento. E finalmente o dia chegou. Kagome e Sango entraram juntas pelo templo que fora arrumado especialmente para o casamento deles. InuYasha e Miroku estavam no altar junto do avô de Kagome, estavam lindos mas aparentavam algum nervosismo. As meninas se aproximaram de seus noivos, deram as mãos e viraram para o vovô. A cerimônia foi simples, mas linda! Tudo foi perfeito. Os casais trocaram as alianças e o beijo tão esperado como marido e mulher. Logo depois do fim da cerimônia eles foram embora para a praia onde a família de Kagome tinha uma casa. Assim que chegaram na praia arrumaram as coisas e decidiram em quais quartos cada casal ia dormir. Falado isso os meninos pegaram as suas mulheres no colo e entraram para os seus quartos. Naquele dia eles fizeram amor por varias horas, nem saíram para conhecer a praia ou qualquer outra coisa, só queriam ficar ali, com a pessoa que amavam e se amando muito. Nos outros dias eles iam para a praia pela manha por volta das 10 da manha e saiam de noite, mas não voltavam muito tarde pois queriam "brincar" um pouco antes de dormirem de fato.

E assim se passou quinze dias na praia e a lua de mel deles. Eles não podiam esquecer que tinham que voltar e acabar de achar os fragmentos da jóia. Demorou cerca de mais quatro meses para eles acharem todos os fragmentos e derrotar o Naraku, a luta foi difícil e demorou dois dias para eles conseguirem derrota-lo. Mas conseguiram. Agora que o Naraku estava derrotado eles poderiam viver uma vida tranqüila.

InuYasha se transformou em humano para as outras pessoas, mas somente Kagome o via da verdadeira forma que ela tanto amava. Ele tambem herdou uma fortuna de seu pai, e com o tempo ele e Kagome, depois de formada, abriram uma empresa na era atual.

Sango e Miroku ficaram na era feudal, eles continuaram o serviço do clã de Sango e assim ganhavam a vida, e sempre eram visitados por Kagome e InuYasha.

Depois de muito tempo InuYasha ficou sabendo que seu irmão tinha se casado com Rin quando ela completara 15 anos e já tinham uma menina.

Kagome e InuYasha tiveram dois filhos e viviam muito felizes na era de Kagome.

Kagome – feliz?

InuYasha – acho que sem você eu nunca seria feliz. Com quem quer se seja eu não estaria completo e tão realizado.

Ele a beijou com fervor e a levou para cama.

InuYasha – que tal termos mais uma criança?

Kagome – quantas você quiser meu amor!

FIM

Gente essa fic finalmente chega ao fim!!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, elas deixam uma criança feliz!!

Logo estarei postando outra fic que já esta quase no fim no meu flog!! A fic se passa em um hospital e nossos queridos personagens são médicos!!

Mas queiram me perdoar se tiver algum erro técnico, não sou estudante de medicina pra saber direito, sou estudante de administração, ou seja, áreas bem diferentes!!

Bom é isso por hoje!!

Bjus

Ja Ne


End file.
